Una Noche de Magia
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Minific alterno, Albertfic reto a escribir, de una historia del primer novio, ese que no llega y que cuando lo hace, es totalmente diferente a lo que que deseabas, esperando sea de su agrado, agradeciendo sus comentarios.


_**Una noche de Magia**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

 _ **Albertfic**_

 _ **Universo alterno.**_

La joven que siempre ganaba las becas en estudios, el chico que la admiraba en silencio, aquella ocasión en que buscaría la forma de acercarse un poco, aunque estuvieran tan lejos…

Candy ya iba a entrar a la Universidad, había estudiado y presentado las formalidades para ser aceptada, confiada en sus buenas calificaciones, todos aseguraban un buen ingreso a Medicina, ella suspiraba en la espera de que la carta de aceptación llegará, aun estudiando , no se permitìa distracciones ni aceptaba invitaciones de ningún joven aun que por mucho tiempo ella deseaba ser tomada en cuenta por quien fuera, pero que la viera como mujer y no como una niña, intento por varios años sin resultado alguno, al no tener un novio y no ser atractiva para los estudiantes que solo deseaban llevarse a la cama a la chica de mayores atributos. Al saber que ella carecía un poco de belleza, sus pecas y rostro tan juvenil, su talla y ese cuerpo que no terminaba de desarrollarse, no le daba armas para conquistar al chico atractivo de la secundaria, cuando paso a la preparatoria, poco antes de la Universidad, conoció al castaño de sus sueños, cuando ella siempre había imaginado que su corazón solo pertenecería al rubio que tanto deseo que la volteara a ver aunque fuera una sola vez.

La secundaria terminaba, ella apenas y se comenzaba a desarrollar, cuando lo vio por primera vez, en la preparatoria, cuando más debía dedicarse a estudiar, lo vio por primera vez, alto, castaño, rebelde. Apenas la vio la despreció escupiendo de lado y mirándola de arriba a bajo, hizo una sonrisa de menos precio. Ella vestía ropa suelta, se le había desarrollado el busto de tal manera que las camisas las prefería holgadas, para no sentir el ajuste y el roce que todas las demás exhibían.

\- ¡Hola Candy!

\- ¡Hola Paty!

\- ¿Por qué lloras?

\- Es que… el chico ese… el del fondo del salón, me vio horrible.

\- Te dije que ya era tiempo de cambiar de ropa, esas prendas te desmerecen, tu eres muy bonita, Candy, no puedes estar vistiendo como hombre.

\- Paty, en mi casa apenas alcanzamos para vivir, ahora no es el momento, mi papá esta en un proyecto, si le va bien, me prometió comprarme todos los vestidos bonitos, no puedo obligarlo a que me de más dinero, estamos en una situación económica un poco… difícil.

\- Mira Candy, si deseas, ven a mi casa esta tarde, te daré los vestidos que ya no uso, tu estas más delgada y te veras bien.

\- Me da mucha pena, no quiero que mi padre se sienta feo, y diga que recibimos cosas, ya sabes, puede ofenderse.

\- ¿Pero no se negará si es un regalo?

Albert terminaba la universidad, los negocios de su padre iban de maravilla, y de regalo, le había obsequiado un auto. Como pronto iniciaría en la nueva empresa en Chicago, la mando con sus familiares unos meses antes, para que se fuera ambientando al lugar. Aburrido, salía a caminar y la vio por primera vez, era la mujer más bella y de buen corazón, sencilla, y amorosa, tal y como siempre la había soñado, era la hija de su administrador principal, iba camino a la preparatoria, su madre dejaba a su padre en la oficina y a ella la llevaba a sus estudios, la vio sonreír , despidiéndose de su padre, acomodándole la corbata, porque su madre tomaba el asiento del piloto en el auto, lo abrazaba y jugaba con él en la parte de la entrada de la oficina, como deseaba conocer a esa chica, era rubia, de una mirada increíble y según la beca que le habían otorgado la empresa era de las estudiosas de su preparatoria, deseaba estudiar medicina, una carrera larga, pero muy aplicada a su forma de ser, la seguía a la distancia y la conocía a través de los comentarios amenos de su padre y sus amigos.

Una tarde, llamaba su padre para decirle que el ingreso a la empresa esperaría un poco, necesitaba primero una auditoría para que el llegara después.

\- Si Padre, está bien, pero, mientras me gustaría hacer algunas actividades, no te importa si escapo a ver unos estudios que deseaba reafirmar.

\- Has lo que desees hijo, nadie sabe que estas ahí, solo mantente a discreción y continua tranquilo.

Albert por su físico, aparentaba menos edad cuando no se dejaba la barba y el bigote, así se propuso la meta de entrar de oyente a la preparatoria, le solicitaba a una amistad que lo ayudara a entrar como estudiante de intercambio, solo para reforzar un poco algunos conocimientos a lo que la directora de la preparatoria, aceptaba gustosa, pidiéndole que evaluara la forma de las clases de los profesores y la buena enseñanza.

Albert aceptaba encantado, le pedía entrar al salón de Candy, el solo deseaba estar cerca y saber de ella.

En el salón, al juventud se preparaba para los juegos de fut bol americano, la graduación era el tema importante en la socia lite juvenil y el era presentado como un alumno de intercambio en el salón que había elegido tan solo para verla y estar cerca de ella.

\- Buenos días, jóvenes, el es Albert Andrews será nuestro estudiante de intercambio por estos meses, tomará aquí su graduación. Ella levantaba el rostro entretenido en sus apuntes y lo veía por primera vez, su sonrisa y los suspiros de todas las chicas, que lo miraban hicieron recordarle que no era atractiva, pero lo que no paso desapercibido fue que el solo la miraba a ella.

Tomaba asiento y en vez de irse con los chicos rebeldes, tomaba el asiento a su lado, con una sonrisa segura y coqueta le saludaba

\- ¡Hola! ¿Puedo tomar este lugar? Candy asombrada por que la saludaba a ella y ese tono tan diferente de voz, se ponía un poco tensa y solo asentía con una tierna sonrisa. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Candy.

\- ¡Precioso!

El castaño que la vigilaba desde atrás, molesto porque se fue con la nerd que siempre tenía todo listo antes de acabar las clases, el desde ese lugar alcanzaba a ver las respuestas que ella colocaba en sus libretas, ahora con el chico del intercambio, su altura y la espalda tan ancha, no le dejaba nada de espacio para ver las respuestas, incomodo le comentaba,

\- Deberías irte al fondo, a ella le incomoda que se sienten a su lado. Candy molesta porque comentaran algo que ella no sabía, de inmediato contestaba,

\- Albert, si te vas a tras me iré a tu lado, a mi no me haces sentir incomoda tu llegada, espero que en tu país te traten bien, aquí te tratan muy mal y te desprecian mirándote como si no sirvieras. El castaño incomodo pero recordando como la había tratado apretaba las quijadas aceptando que la había tratado mal al comienzo del semestre, pero era tan lista contrario a no ser la atractiva mujer era una nerd muy inteligente y gracias a ella, había exentado varias actividades del salón, al hacer todo como ella lo hacía.

Albert suspiraba amablemente miraba hacia atrás y notaba que la persona tras él era muy alta y no había comentado absolutamente nada, simplemente lo ignoraba, así que giro el rostro hacia el castaño y comentaba,

\- No te cubro la vista al pizarrón y… no voy a dejarte cerca de la chica más hermosa que he visto. Candy se ruborizaba por completo, le había dicho hermosa y ella había escuchado bien, era un hombre muy atractivo, y se había sentado a su lado.

Al salir, Candy le daba todos los apuntes para que pudiera ponerse al dìa, a lo cual, le sacaba copias a todo y la buscaba de inmediato para devolver sus libretas, pretexto para volver a acercarse a la chiquilla que le robaba suspiros.

\- Paty, acepto lo que me dijiste, iré esta tarde a tu casa.

\- Mejor avísale a tu mamá que tenemos tareas y… que te iras conmigo a comer y que pase a mi casa en la tarde después de que terminemos.

\- Si Paty, lo haré.

\- Te noto muy contenta, en el salón vi que el chico de intercambio no te quita la mirada de encima, es muy guapo.

\- Si, le dijo al tonto ese de atrás que… era la chica más hermosa, debió ser un cumplido, pero me hizo sentir muy bien.

\- Candy, tu eres muy bonita, si no has tenido novio es porque no te das tiempo, casi no sales y… a los chicos les gusta que salgas con ellos.

\- Paty, sabes bien que… no tengo dinero para salir, no ahora.

\- Candy, los chicos invitan, tu no pagas. Stear no deja que gaste en nada, todo me compra.

\- Pues es… un caballero, pero, y si no tiene dinero el chico, como le haces.

\- Pues Candy, cuando un chico no tiene dinero, no te invita a salir. La conversación se vi interrumpida por su voz,

\- ¡Candy! ¡Candy!

\- ¿Albert?

\- Ya le saque copias a los apuntes, gracias, aquí estaña tus libretas, tienes varias tareas pendientes y… no me gustaría que te quedaras sin puntos extra por mi culpa.

\- Oh, no te preocupes, las tareas ya las hice, solo que no las apunte en la libreta, mira aquí las tengo, ¿Sabes cómo se hacen estas ecuaciones?

\- ¿Ecuaciones? Eh… no. No les entendí pensaba ir a la biblioteca esta tarde.

\- Si quieres te explico todo lo que no entiendas, solo que hoy me iré con Paty a su casa y… Paty de inmediato al notar como el joven miraba a su amiga comentaba,

\- Si quieres puedes visitarnos, esta es mi dirección, Candy y yo estaremos con algunas tareas, puedes ir a partir de… las cuatro de la tarde.

Albert saludaba amable a Paty y agradecía la invitación, de inmediata aceptaba y le comentaba que iría por la tarde para que le explicaran las ecuaciones. El se retiraba con una sonrisa coqueta mirando a Candy, ella se ruborizaba y abrazaba sus libros, apenada. A lo que Paty la abrazaba y la felicitaba,

\- ¡Oh Candy! ese chico te mira y le gustas.

\- Como crees, Paty, el solo… quiere que le explique las ecuaciones,

\- Vamos Candy, esta tarde te pondrás la ropa que te daré y lo esperaremos en casa, haré limonada y sándwiches, le diré a Stear que vaya para que nos ayude en la tarea.

El castaño las miraba sonreír, brincando una unida a la otra, al ver que se iba el estudiante de intercambio, molesto le comentaba a sus amigos del fútbol americano, que ese chico le estaba ganado la atención de su chica que tenía que hacer algo, a lo que uno de sus amigos le decía que lo invitara a entrenar con ellos, ahí le darían una buena lección.

Por la tarde, ya en casa de Paty, ella le daba los vestidos que ya no usaba y Candy agradecía viéndose en el espejo, Paty le comentaba,

\- Mira Candy, este labial te va muy bien, un poco de rubor y te veras perfecta.

\- ¡Oh Paty! ¿Crees que le agrade?

\- No, ya le agradas, Candy, estoy segura que lo notaras cuando te vea, cuando llegue.

La hora llegaba y Stear estaba con Paty en el jardín, abrazada y dándole tiernos besos, aprovechando que todavía no regresaba su madre y Candy estaba preparando todo para explicar ecuaciones matemáticas. La puerta sonaba, Candy sentía pena, se quería limpiar el labial, Paty no salía y ella estaba cerca de la puerta, así que no encontraba una servilleta para quitarse el color de los labios, así se armaba de valor y se iba a la puerta, se acomodaba la falda del vestido y abría por fin, el chico se veía divino, un jeans, camiseta, tenis y esa sonrisa que le hacía que el corazón se acelerara.

Albert por su parte, no podía creer su suerte, le iba a explicar ecuaciones, ¡a él! Si sus amigos lo vieran no lo creerían, una chica de preparatoria le explicaría matemáticas lo que tiene que hacer un hombre para estar cerca de la chica que desea. Al ver que por fin abrían la puerta, estaba ella, con un hermoso vestido, anunciando su pequeña cintura, sus hermosas caderas y esos labios tan apetecibles, le decían "Bienvenido"

\- Hola Candy, te ves preciosa, no te había visto con vestido y…

\- Albert, eres un caballero, no necesitas hacerme halagos, no me habías visto con vestido, porque apenas me has visto hoy. Albert se avergonzaba, como le decía que tenía más de un mes que la veía todos los días.

\- Lo siento, Candy, realmente te ves hermosa, no quise decir que no usaras vestidos, sino que… ese en especial se ve muy hermoso en ti.

Al pasar, Paty y Stear no entraban, así que Albert y Candy los buscaban en el jardín, pero estaban realmente muy ocupados, la pareja estaba besándose, bajo la sombra de un árbol. Albert le tomaba la mano a Candy y le hacía señas de no interrumpirlos, a lo que regresaban a la estancia y se ponían a ver los apuntes, avergonzados por ver a la pareja bastante amorosa.

\- Que pena, es que… Paty y Stear son novios y… su madre salió y…

\- No tienes que decir nada, me imagino que su madre no les da privacidad, así que… dejémoslos tranquilos y, los llamas cuando venga su madre.

\- Bien, mira hice estas ecuaciones paso a paso, para explicarte, son las únicas más difíciles del tema, ya pasando estas podrás ver que todo lo demás es fácil, además los maestros nos están dando tiempo libre, para ver el tema de la graduación.

\- ¿Graduación?

\- Si, ya llegaste al final del semestre, pero me imagino que en tu país, llevabas también avanzado todos tus estudios.

\- Si. ¿Y? ¿Ya… tienes pareja para la graduación?

\- No, pensaba ir sola, Paty y Stear me iban a llevar.

\- ¿Terminaste con tu novio?

\- No, no es eso, lo que…

\- No es necesario que digas nada, a lo que quiero llegar es que… si deseas puedo acompañarte a la graduación, supongo que después te irás a la universidad y…

\- Si, no me ha llegado mi carta de aceptación, pero, sé que tengo muchas posibilidades.

\- Te aseguro que te aceptaran.

\- En serio, ¿lo crees?

\- Si, me explicarás ecuaciones y… me imagino que eres muy lista y aplicada, tus apuntes están muy organizados, serás una doctora excelente.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que estudiaré medicina?

\- Creo que… tal vez leí algo en tus apuntes y…

\- Se me nota tanto que deseo estudiar medicina… parece como si me conocieras desde siempre.

\- Nada me gustaría más, aunque… no has aceptado que te acompañe a la graduación.

\- Pensé que, tal vez tu novia o alguna chica más bonita está esperando que la lleves.

\- Es significa que… no quieres ser mi pareja.

\- ¡Oh no! A mí me encantaría tener pareja para el baile de graduación, es solo que, no quiero que te sientas comprometido porque te voy a explicar y…

\- Bueno, entonces no me expliques nada y… acepta ser mi pareja en la graduación.

\- Por supuesto que seré tu pareja y… también te explicaré, era solo que… no se si pueda comparar un vestido para la graduación y…

En ese momento Paty y Stear entraban a lo que Paty comentaba,

\- Por supuesto que puedes comprarlo Candy, tu padre es el administrador principal de la Corporación más importante, es solo que ahora están en problemas económicos y no le han pagado estos meses, pero ya verás que tu madre querrá hacerte un vestido hermoso, yo le daré la tela, si para cuando llegue la graduación no han arreglado los problemas en la empresa donde trabaja tu padre. Stear comentaba,

\- No sé que problemas sean esos, pero no hay problemas económicos en la empresa, yo estoy ahí, es solo que debe haber un error, tu padre es el hombre más importante de la empresa, además estas becada por ellos, debe ser algo que está en la administración principal, le diré a mi padre que hable con mi tío William Andrew, además dijo que enviaría a mi primo ahora que se graduó de finanzas.

Candy se apenaba y se le brotaban las lagrimas, se salía apenada por lo que estaba pasando su familia, a lo que Albert estaba asustado por lo que escuchaba, tenía meses de que el administrador no le pagaban su sueldo, había algo que no estaba bien y el podía ver eso. Salía a buscar a Candy y ella se limpiaba su rostro con su mano, a lo que el sacaba un pañuelo y comentaba,

\- Candy, no te apenes por lo comentado, ven, vamos a tomar limonada, ¿te gustaría salir al cien este fin de semana conmigo?

\- Si, me encantaría salir contigo.

Los días pasaron, Albert fue invitado a jugar pero se negaba a entrar al futbol americano, simplemente entraba a básquet bol, la noche del cine le pedía a Candy ser su novia a lo que ella aceptaba muy feliz, le comentaba que los problemas de la empresa de su padre ya se estaban resolviendo, que un hombre encargado del ingreso, le había amenazado con quitarle el sueldo si no accedía a la venta de las acciones a otra compañía, y como su padre se había negado a participar, le suspendieron por más de seis meses sus ingresos, pero el hijo del dueño de la compañía había llegado y aunque nadie lo había visto ya estaba haciéndose cargo desde donde quiera que estaba, el hombre fue despedido y hasta cárcel alcanzaba por el delito cometido ante chantaje, mi padre no se podía salir ni decir nada porque podía perder la beca de estudios que se había ganado ella,

\- Candy me alegro mucho que ya se estén arreglando las cosas.

\- ¡Oh Albert! Estoy tan feliz, ya lo único que me falta es saber si la universidad me acepto mi petición.

\- ¿A que universidad la mandaste?

\- No quiero decirlo, quiero que sea una sorpresa para mis padres.

\- Oh, pero porque n decírmelo, no se lo diré a nadie.

\- Es que las cosas que más deseas deben ser secretas y no contarlas, as{i cuando pasen será lo mejor que haya sucedido en la vida.

\- Pero, yo soy tu novio, que tal y quiero ir contigo.

\- ¿A medicina?

\- No, pero si a la misma universidad, además, iré a verte, no porque estudies para doctora, te des harás de mi.

\- ¡Albert! Como crees, eres el primer novio que tengo y… nada me gustaría más que fueras el único.

\- Créeme, a mi también. Albert le tomo de su barbilla y le dio un beso tierno y este se tornaba apasionado, ella lo ajusto de su cuello acercándolo más y ambos ahora fueron sorprendidos por sus amigos, Paty y Stear. Quienes bromeaban por encontrarlos en esa fase. Candy se escondía de la pena, a lo que Albert incomodo recordaba que ellos no los habían interrumpido el día que los vieron.

La graduación llegaba, el baile era increíble, el pasaba en su auto por ella y su madre les tomaba fotografías, un hermoso ramo de flores, le dejaba en la entrada y ella se lanzaba a sus brazos emocionada. Su padre salió y vio a Albert,

\- ¿Joven Andrew? Candy abrazaba a Albert de su cintura y comentaba,

\- No, Papá él es Albert Andrews. Albert al saber que no debía mentir confirmaba,

\- Candy, yo… soy William Albert Andrew, - ¿Como está señor Johnson?, acompañaré a su hija a la graduación, ¿si no le molesta? El sonriendo amable, respondía

\- Por supuesto que no me molesta, es un placer que el hijo de mi jefe, vaya a acompañar a mi hija a su graduación, - Candy, la compañía de los Andrew es quien ha becado tus estudios, incluyendo la universidad.

Candy giraba su rostro a Albert, quien sonreía tímidamente, a lo que ella lo abrazaba más fuerte, al saber que gracias a él todos sus problemas se habían solucionado, la noche estuvo colmada de magia y fantasía, Albert no se graduaba, estaba ahí con ella porque deseaba conocerla, cuando se lo confirmaba a Candy, ella no podía creer todo lo que había hecho su novio, para estar a su lado. Ambos salieron del salón y se fueron a tomar aire libre, Albert le explicaba cómo había llegado, para estar de incognito y no con su familia, se había rentado un departamento, pero siempre que la veía le llamaba la atención, así decidió pedir apoyo a la directora, quien es amiga de su familia y le ayudaron a ingresar hasta quedar cerca de ella.

\- Y así te diste cuenta de todos los problemas por los que estábamos pasando.

\- Pues en parte, realmente estaban mal las cosas y gracias a esos comentarios pude hacer algo, sin embargo, conocerte es lo mejor que me ha pasado en años.

\- ¡Albert!

La noche se llenaba de magia, muchos jóvenes se llevaban a sus chicas a celebrar, Albert no fue la excepción, ambos se escaparon a la carretera, donde estaba el mirador de la ciudad, las luces se encendían, ellos estuvieron solos, pronto se iría a la universidad, pero Albert se prometía estar cerca de ella, y no fallarle hasta que se graduara, para continuar con ese deseo, ser el único novio para ella.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Gracias por continuar leyendo fics, espero poder escribir las continuaciones de los demás, actualmente estoy en un reto y es subir los minifics que faltan, otras historias que no tardare en anunciarle y por supuesto, gracias a la consideración de mi amiga Tuty, pronto podré escribir los demás fics en espera de continuación.**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
